Customers deploying storage solutions expect high availability and consistent low latency. In the past, complex multipath/failover drivers were developed for Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) protocols to provide access to storage arrays. Emerging technologies such as Non-Volatile Memory Express over Fabrics (NVMeoF) protocols, however, have disrupted the status quo regarding SCSI technologies.
In more detail, deployment of NVMEoF technology in storage array networks (SAN) environments has outpaced the development of its communication protocol specification, thereby leading to a gap in enterprise class multipath capabilities. For example, approaches to interfacing a host controller to non-volatile memory (NVM) have been expanded to provide data access between a host computer and storage devices over a network. This expansion has occurred faster than the expansion of the existing specifications, particularly with respect to drivers providing multipath/failover capabilities.
Moreover, with the development of new communication technologies, such as NVMeoF, there is an increased expectation of low latency access and high availability, which is currently not able to be met to the extent desired by users of the technology. Therefore, there is a need to improve communication techniques, including those using the NVMeoF and SCSI protocols, among others, to meet desired high availability and low latency expectations in a SAN environment.